101 Bad Dates of Taylor McKessie
by thedevinemrsmochafairiemonster
Summary: What's a girl to do after a seemingly amicable breakup? Pick up the pieces of her broken heart and bring on the boys! The single life was supposed to be fun. How did it all go so horribly wrong! Taylor-centric rated T language/sexual references.


_A/N: So in my other story Unfinished Business, Taylor and Chad break up before leaving for college. Needless to say both of them start dating. In Taylor's case lots of dating with a lot of different guys-none of them resembling Chad for obvious reasons. Call it karma or fate or whatever but it turns into a series of unfortunate times in the dating life of this newly single girl. These are those stories- 101 (more or less) Bad Dates of Taylor McKessie. This is dedicated to my bestie Michellee-no, chivalry is not dead- you just have to sift through the scallywags for your prince to find you! -amb_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, do you even need to ask?!_

* * *

Taylor sat in her favorite lawn chaise in the back yard of her childhood home. Box of tissues on one side family size bag of Reese's pieces on the other. Back at the scene of the crime. She was finally letting herself cry over the stupid break-up with her boyfriend of a year and a half. He didn't even want to try the long distance deal. To Chad Danforth, Taylor moving two thousand miles across the country and him staying going to the University of Albuquerque equaled too little time together plus too much temptation as a student athlete.

While she appreciated Chad being honest with her it left her feeling really hurt. He was the first guy she let see the real her, not just the wise ass diva front she put out. She didn't cry when he told her that they should break up nor did she throw things or even get mad. In fact she agreed with him seemingly wholeheartedly. They would not be exclusive partners but really good friends. It was one of their more logical conversations that didn't devolve into some petty argument. Those had been plaguing their relationship the closer it came for them to leave for college. Its like he wanted her to hate him and would use any excuse to pick a fight. By the time he sat her down for their "talk" there was no more fight left, just hurt.

"If he thinks he's getting benefits during school breaks along with this friendship he's got another think coming." Taylor mumbled to herself through her tears and a mouth full of candy. Who was she kidding? She could never really hate Chad because her feelings and respect for him ran deep. Deeper than she was willing to admit. If she examined what those feelings meant too closely Taylor feared she would never stop crying. So she stuffed them down and thought about what she would do once she arrived on the Yale campus in a few days time. Normally she would call Gabriella but she so didn't want to be sucked into the Troyella bubble with how she felt right now.

"Frikin' perfect golden couple with their golden plans." she said shoveling another handful of candy into her face. Okay, so she was being petty and popping champangne at her own pity party but it was only for the next 30 minutes or so until her mom and sisters got home from work. She hadn't wanted to talk about what happened between her and Chad with them. Especially with her mother, Tracy. Tracy McKessie had the uncanny knack of giving backhanded insults and being completely negative at times. To those who crossed her or her family, Tracy's wrath would leave you completely debilitated. At least it did to Taylor. This was one of the reasons she decided to pick a school as far away from home as possible. Taylor was really going to miss her sisters. Her oldest sister Torrence was like a second mother. Freely giving her the guidance, love and approval that her mother doled out so begrudgingly. Tamera was the next oldest and she usually played mediator between all the McKessie women when the inevitable argument would flare up.

From the outside looking in you would never guess this was what Taylor's home life was like. That's because she worked hard as hell to keep it that way. Also because her mom was good at keeping up a good front for public eyes. This was the one secret that she felt like she couldn't tell Chad and she was glad that she had kept it to herself. Taylor wallowed for a little while longer before cleaning up her mound of used tissues and putting the candy back into her private stash.

She had already shipped some of the things she would need for the dorm a couple of days ago. Except for her suitcases and a few of the heavier items for her room she was all packed to leave the day after tomorrow. As she looked around her childhood home she made a decision. She was not going to be her mother. She wasn't going to let the breakup of her first serious relationship be _the_ defining point in her life. This would not break her. Taylor would make sure that she became a better woman because of it.

Taylor went to the powder room to fix her makeup. She would be in a whole new place with whole new people. "Time for a whole new attitude." she said to her reflection.

* * *

_A/N: So its up. Is it good? Let me know:)_


End file.
